marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinatown, Manhattan (616)
Manhattan is a district with a large population of Chinese immigrants. category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan's Chinatown is one of the largest Chinese communities outside of category:Asia 616 Asia. After an enormous growth spurt during the 1990s, it has been declining in recent years. Relocation of businesses and residents as a result of Sept. 11, 2001, and category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan's rising high rent amidst bad economic times are to blame. A committee task force was introduced by NYC officials in 2009 to address this and other concerns plaguing Chinatown. (source wikipedia:Chinatown, Manhattan Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #546 (2008) An abandoned building below Canal Street. Mr Negative kills a group of criminals after a transaction. Amazing Spider-Man #547 (2008) A secret medical facility. Bruno Karnelli is attached and tested by Mr Negative's men. Spider-Man arrives and fights the goons. Amazing Spider-Man #575 (2008) Hammerhead meets Mr Negative. Amazing Spider-Man #619 (2010) Mr Negative's HQ. Mr Negative punishes Hammerhead for his failing loyalties.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_619 Amazing Spider-Man #621 (2010) w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man and w:c:marvel:Felicia Hardy (Earth-616) Black Cat infiltrate w:c:marvel:Martin Li (Earth-616) Mr Negative's HQ to steal w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man's blood sample. They're discovered. w:c:marvel:Martin Li (Earth-616) Mr Negative punches w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man and throws him a few blocks away.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_621 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px; height: 200px;" } Captain America: Patriot Captain America: Patriot #03 (2010) Singapore Sallie's Civil War Civil War: Front Line #05 (2006) Sally Floyd gets hints by an unknown informant that she's not investigating the right story. Daredevil Daredevil #503 (2010) Daredevil tells Izo he should leave New York City.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_503 Daredevil #512 (2010) Dark Reign Dark Reign - Mr Negative #01 (2009) Dark Reign - Mr Negative #02 (2009) Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #090 (2010) Enter The Heroic Age Enter The Heroic Age #01 (2010) Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #01 (2006) The Heroes for Hire prepare their next move. Heroes For Hire #02 (2006) The Heroes for Hire visit a dragon to know the location of Captain America. They discover a traffic of Skrull organs. Heroes For Hire #03 (2006) The Heroes for Hire office is bombed. Heroes For Hire #04 (2007) Heroes For Hire #05 (2007) Heroes For Hire #06 (2007) Heroes For Hire #07 (2007) Heroes For Hire #08 (2007) Heroic Age: One Month To Live Heroic Age: One Month To Live #01 (2010) Mr Negative's HQ Heroic Age: One Month To Live #02 (2010) Mr Negative's HQ Immortal Iron Fist Immortal Iron Fist #02 (2007) Marvel Boy: The Uranian Marvel Boy: The Uranian #01 (2010) Marvel Comics Present Marvel Comics Present #01 (2007) New Avengers: Luke Cage New Avengers: Luke Cage #01 (2010) w:c:marvel:Martin Li (Earth-616) Mr Negative's Chinatown HQ Shadowland: Blood On The Streets Shadowland: Blood On The Streets #03 (2010) Touch of Heaven, Massage Parlor. Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #04 (2010) Mr Negative's Chinatown HQ. Mr Negative tells Hammerhead to go and kill the General.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Web_of_Spider-Man_Vol_2_4 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Web of Spider-Man #09 (2010) Mr Negative's Chinatown HQ. Web of Spider-Man #010 (2010) Mr Negative's Chinatown HQ. }} Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05